Media disc have been very popular in recent years. The most widely used media discs are the music CD's and the video DVD's. The media discs are normally laser engraved plastic disc that have a dimension of not larger than 5 inches in diameter. On the media disc, it is desirable to provide the purchasing consumer sufficient information in order to market the product and make it attractive for purchase. One of such important information would be the title, the artist, and otherwise the content of the media disc. For instance, for a music CD disc, the name of the artist, the production company, and the title of the various music pieces would be shown on the disc in order to attract buyers. Due to the small size of the disc, the printed message must be in a small print format and are sometimes difficult to read without a magnifying glass. It is therefore desirable to provide each media disc package with a magnifier attachment such that a person would not need to find a magnifier to read the printing on the disc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a media disc package that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional media disc packages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a media disc package that has a magnifier attachment.